Unafraid
by nightchildx
Summary: Yay! it's the sequel to Hell on Earth! Cassie and friends go back to Gotham to investigate a haunting a few days after Crane escapes from Arkham. And surprise! He's looking for her. Is he mad? Sad? Or does he just miss her? Awww... REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

It had been three months since I'd been thrown into Arkham by Batman, three months since I had spoken to Jonathan, three long months since Frankie had died.

I sat back in the arm chair and flipped to the food channel. Aha! Rachel Ray was on. I love her, she's just so perky and cute!

Then a swift rapping came on the door. Not waiting for my permission, Sarah came waltzing in with a large box in her arms.

"Uh, come in?" I said. "What's in the box?"

"Junk." she stated simply, and began rooting through the drawers of a mahogany desk

"By the way, have you read the paper today?" she asked me.

"No why?"

"One of you lovely friends from Arkham escaped yesterday." she said, tossing an issue of the Gotham Gazette at my head. "Front page, even."

"Who?" I asked

"That Scarecrow guy. Crane."

I fumbled with the paper, trying to flip it open. There he was. Messy brown hair perfectly placed on his head, clear blue eyes of ice glaring back at me.

I about melted.

"Isn't he cuuuute?" Sarah teased.

"Sarah, you know what?" I said.

"What?"

"Shut up!"

She analyzed me for a moment before she opened her mouth again. "Cassie, did something…_happen_ while you were locked away in the wacky shack?"

"Honestly Sarah, I don't know." I said

"Did it have something to do with _Crane_?" she pressed.

"Shut up Sarah." I grumbled.

"Yeah Sarah, shut up." Valerie said, walking in. "What are we talking about?"

"Cassie has a boyfriend." Sarah taunted in a singsong voice and snatched the paper away.

"Do _not_." I said, pretending to be whiney.

"Lemme see." Valerie said. "Ooh, Cassie, he's cute!?"

"It says here that he was last seen trying to leave Gotham in a beat-up white van around 2:00 am. Cassie…" Sarah said suddenly.

"What?"

"What if he's looking for you?"

"I doubt that Sarah."

"Why not?"

I gave her a look, well, THE look to shut up. She complied.

"There's a reason why I came in here… oh yeah! Breakfast is ready!" Valerie sang.

"Sweet."

Valerie's house was very comfortable. It was a little brick two story house, which was really plenty of room for the three of us. Although it was Val's house, Sarah and I slept and ate there so often, it was really our house too.

We ate a breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, and Valerie's favorite, bacon, while leafing through newspapers and web sites, looking for a new hunt.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I grumbled. "How're we supposed to do our job if there's nothing to do?"

"Maybe we could have a day off." Valerie suggested. "You could really use one Cass."

"I don't think so…" I said.

"Aw, come on, what do you think Sarah?"

"I think it's a good idea." she replied.

"Aha! You've been outvoted Cass." Val exclaimed.

"But-"

"No! That's democracy, so suck on it!" she yelled, running out of the room., leaving Sarah and myself mildly confused.

I slumped down in my chair and sighed. I guess a day off would be a good way to relax. I just hoped Valerie didn't have something stupid or crazy in mind.

Valerie burst into the kitchen. "Where's you eyeliner Cass? We're going out."

"To do what, dare I ask?" I said

"Your favorite thing!"

"Oh no…" I groaned, already knowing the answer.

"Shopping!!!"

"Hold that though Val," Sarah interrupted suddenly "I think we do have a job to do…"

"Yes! Err, I mean aw, that's too bad Val." I said.

She scowled and took a look at the website Sarah pulled up. It was a possible demonic presence in Gotham City. A string of bizarre suicides, all in the same apartment building had occurred in the last week.

"We have to go back to Gotham? I think I'd rather go shopping with Valerie." I muttered.

"Tough nubs, Cass. It's our responsibility." Sarah nagged. Usually that's my job. Hehe.

And that was that. Tomorrow, the lovely city of Gotham would get to welcome us back, katanas and all.

Alright! Here it is! The next part of the Cassie story! Not a lot of action in this chapter, but hopefully the next one will!!! And yes, i'm aware that this is pretty short. Suck it up. err i mean, luff yew!! :P


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: This chapter is a little disturbing as I describe the suicides, so I would prepare myself if your stomach is a bit queasy. There's also a bit of language.

Remember kids, when you're on the road with someone like Valerie or Sarah, pack plenty of food. Otherwise, they'll make you stop every time they see a diner and eat all their pie.

"I've always wanted to be a pie chef." Valerie said dreamily.

"Really? I've always wanted to be a Space Ninja, but we don't always get want we want do we?" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up Cassie."

"Yeah, don't tear down her dreams… hey look Gotham!" Sarah said.

"Ahh! Where??" I screamed. "Oh…"

Here we were again. Gotham. Dirty, scary, evil infested Gotham. Fan-freaking-tastic. Oh crap, what if I run into Jonathan?

As if sensing my distress, Sarah said soothingly "Don't worry about being recognized by someone. You won't go back to Arkham."

"Um, that's not why I'm upset, but thanks anyway." I said, keeping an eye out for the street we were looking for.

The apartment building was well-kept, for Gotham I mean. Usually haunted buildings were pretty crappy looking, but this… this was alright.

"So are there any connections to the suicides, beside living in the same floor?" Val asked me.

"Uh, they were all women, but that's about it…" I said. "Oh, and they were all brunettes with blue eyes. The first woman, Emily Row, jabbed a pen in her throat and bled to death. Her 5 year old son found her."

"Ooh, poor kid." Valerie shuddered.

"The second woman to kill herself hung herself upside down with her bed sheets from her window and set herself on fire. She was Kim Garner. And the last two women were roommates. Erika Mosley and Kat Helms supposedly made a suicide pact together by filling up their bathtub and electrocuting themselves." I finished.

"Lovely." Sarah said sarcastically.

"Yeah, so since there have been so many deaths, all the other residents are moving out."

"And we have to talk to them before they do right? Get some info?" Val asked.

"Exactly." I replied. "Now lets get to work."

The first door we knocked we knocked on was occupied by a man named Mike Carrol, apartment number 224. I'm sure he was surprised to see two women dressed in black suits standing in his doorway.

"Hello, Mr. Carrol, I'm Agent Matthews I'm with the FBI." I said professionally, flashing my convincingly fake ID.

"Err, w-what can I help you with?" he stuttered.

"We'd just like ask you some questions about some of the women who died in this building."

"Oh, um right, sure." Mike said, stuttering again. Apparently he had a speech impediment. He then ushered my inside. "S-start asking."

"What do you know about any of the women who died here?" I said calmly.

"I kn-kn-new Kim pretty, well. She had absolutely no reason to kill herself." he said. She had just gotten a promotion at work, she and her boyfriend seemed to be alright…"

"So, anything on the others?"

"N-no, I d-didn't actually know the lady who stabbed herself with the pen, but I said h-h-hello to her kid once and I think the thought I was trying to molest him or something." he replied.

"Did you notice if there was anything… strange going on in the building? Like weird noises, or a funny smell, like rotten eggs?" I inquired.

"Nah, nothing like that. Anything else you need to know?"

"No, thank you. I'll come back if I have anymore question." I said kindly, and bid him goodbye.

I met up with Valerie in the lobby. "Find anything?" I asked.

"If you mean anything related to our case, no, I didn't. But there's a really cute goth guy on the sixth floor."

I shook my head. "Let's head up to Emily Row's apartment. Sarah is going to try to get some info from her husband and son at the funeral, so now's our chance."

The elevator was out of order so we had to take the stairs. Neither of us were the greatest climbers, but we only had to travel up to the seventh floor this time.

"Ugh, no more pie. Ever." Valerie huffed, when we finally got there.

"Agreed." I said, and headed towards Emily's apartment. It only took us six seconds to pick the lock, but nevertheless, we had to be careful.

"Alright, the report said she killed herself in the bathroom, so I'll check that out first. You look for sulfur or something." Val commanded.

I walked around her living room first, flipping sofa cushions, checking window sills for any sulfuric residue. There was none. Then I noticed a little black drop, about the size of a dime, on a wooden coffee table. I bent down and ran my finger through it. It was thick, but it wasn't grease. Where had it come from? I glanced upward to the ceiling fan placed directly over the table .

I carefully climbed on top of the table to inspect the fan, taking a ballpoint pen and running it around the crease where the fan touched the ceiling. More black liquid dribbled down the pen. Instantly I knew what it was.

_Ectoplasm._

"Val! Found something." I called.

"What? Sulfur?"

"Ectoplasm."

"Ectoplasm? Like that green shit on Ghostbusters?"

"No I mean _real_ ectoplasm. It's very rare, I've only seen this twice in my life." I replied. "It wakes a really powerful and angry spirit to produce this stuff."

"what's it look like?"

"It's all black and funky, like car oil, only it smells like a dead horse in rotten garbage."

"Dude, gross… Let me see." Val said.

She inspected it closely and then suggested that we join Sarah back at the motel, claiming that since that we knew _what_ we were dealing with, we needed to find out _who's_ ghostly ass we needed to kick, and how to do it.

"Oh, wait I left my bag in the bathroom, be right back Cass." Val said.

"M'kay." I stood and waited a second, examining the ectoplasm again, when out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of someone in a mirror. A man, sixty maybe, crazy tall and thin, wearing a white shirt and suspenders, and sickly pale.

I gasped and whirled around. He was gone. "Valerie… Lets go… now."

"Alright, keep your panties on Cassandra." she snapped.

"I saw someone." I said.

"The ghost."

"I'm sure it was."

"We'll look him up alright? Lets go for now."

I couldn't have agreed more.

A/N Well, here ya go. And I know you guys are waiting for Jonny to show up, but take heart! He shall return!! Huzzah!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for staying cool without Crane! But just for you, heeere he is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman and Dark Knight, but Cassie, Valerie and Sarah are mine

Sarah and I did some research and looked for past residents or owners of the apartments, and came up with a possible answer.

John Keller lived in Gotham until 1939 when he killed his wife and himself after he found out she had an affair seven times. He stabbed her in the throat, electrocuted her, and set her on fire upside down, just for good measure.

"Jeez, what a psycho." Sarah commented.

"Gee, you think?" I said. "I'm gonna go get us some food, be back in a couple."

I drove off to the grocery store, which was surprisingly far from the motel, and retrieved a bag of hotdog buns and actual hotdogs along with a few other items.

Unfortunately, there was no place to park on the street so I had to use a parking garage a block away.

I had just finished putting away the groceries when felt an odd presence near me. I peered around and found that there was only four other people here, all standing behind a shiny black SUV.

What was even odder was the white van that just drove past me and parked down near the SUV. Several men jumped out from the van and the ones standing near the SUV stood alertly.

One man started yelling angrily at the van-men until he was cut off by a dark rasping voice. I voice I had definitely heard before.

"Please don't be him." I whispered. "Please don't be…"

But it was. Scarecrow.

I knew I couldn't make a sound, so I tiptoed around the cars as quietly as I could, but failed to notice the empty Pepsi can at my feet.

The resulting kick drew the attention of all the men from the van and SUV.

"Check it out." I heard Scarecrow rasp and his men ran towards me.

"_Shit_." I thought as they grabbed me by both arms and dragged me back to the van.

I knew Scarecrow recognized me immediately, because he didn't say a word.

"Should we shoot her?" Said the man grasping my left arm.

"Certainly not." Scarecrow replied "Throw her in the van and watch her."

"_Stupid bag-head, with his sexy voice commanding his stupid henchmen."_ I thought bitterly. This was exactly why I wanted to avoid coming back to Gotham.

I heard more shouting from the both of them, subsequently followed by gunshots and screams of pain.

Scarecrow slammed the car door shut, and I was left by myself. Then the van started to move violently and I knew someone was taking evasive action. More gunshots rang out and I nearly screamed when the van hit something. We kept going very fast for the next few minutes until we suddenly came to a stop.

I waited for the driver's door to slam, and listened for footsteps to walk around to the van doors.

I held my breath and stared when they were flung open. Scarecrow grabbed my legs and pulled me out of the vehicle. I didn't make a sound, trying not to freak out, because I knew that's what he wanted. I couldn't give him that.

We were in an alley, the Narrows, I assumed, and he wordlessly took me through a side door. He brought me into a dark building that was nearly empty and cold, very cold.

"You left." he growled, pulling off his mask. I couldn't tell whether he was Scarecrow or Jonathan. Either way he looked incredibly scary.

"I know." I whispered, feeling guilty.

"And you didn't include me because…?"

"…Work…"

"What?"

"I told you, I hunt supernatural creatures."

"Don't give me that bullshit."

"No really, I can prove it! Just come with me and my friends and I-"

"No!" he yelled, grabbing my throat. "Stop lying! I won't let you trick me again!"

"

"Jonathan… I'm s-sorry, please…" I choked.

This wasn't good, and I was almost sure that he wasn't going to forgive me. Any time soon. Before I had the life squeezed out of my I gave him a swift, powerful kick to the groin. He released my throat, and I made a run for it. I kept running, even though my lungs started burning and my legs were pudding, I couldn't stay near him. I finally stopped in front of a pawn shop and fumbled with my cell, dialing Valerie.

"I'm hungry." was all she said the moment she picked up.

"Val…" I gasped "I'm in trouble."

"Where?" she said, finally alert.

"Joe's Pawn Shop on Richards Avenue, in the Narrows." I said desperate for breath.

She arrived fifteen minutes later and sped back to the parking garage where the Camaro was.

"Want to share what happened?" She asked me.

"I was momentarily kidnapped by Scarecrow."

"Scarecrow? You mean that hottie that escaped?"

"Yes, that one. He's mad at me right now."

"Dude, why?"

"Not now Val. Lets just get these groceries home before they spoil."

Jonathan's POV

She was the last person I expected to see in that garage. After she disappeared at Arkham, I thought at first she had been taken somewhere, but when I found out that she had actually escaped without me, Scarecrow and I were both enraged.

How dare she leave me behind? If I had escaped, I would have brought her with me without hesitation. The betrayal had left me all alone again, although I would never be alone. Not with Scarecrow in me.

"_Forget that bitch,_" Scarecrow had said "_She'd just get in the way_."

Unable to feel any positive emotions, I agreed. Cassandra Slade would never enter my thoughts again.

Or that's what I thought until she showed up again.

"You left." I said, trying my best not to yell.

"I know." she said quietly, not looking into my eyes.

"And you didn't include me because…?"

"Work." she said simply.

"_Work? Work?? I too had work to do too, but I still would've taken her with me!"_

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"I told you, I hunt supernatural creatures."

"Don't give me that bullshit." I hissed and wouldn't hear anymore. Scarecrow grabbed her throat and tried to end her.

When she kicked me and ran off, I regained my senses. _"Idiot. You scared her."_

"_I didn't. She's unscareable, remember? She's the only one who woudn't scream_" Scarecrow rasped at me and began to laugh. "_And now you've lost her for good_!"

I let out an anguished cry started breaking whatever I could get my hands on.

"Stop. " I told myself "This isn't rational." and I regained my composure.

I would find her.

A/N Okayy, Please oh please go to my profile and look for the link that shows my website that has pictures of my characters. oh and REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, we got back just in time. The milk carton barely made it to the fridge, and we wolfed down those hotdogs like our lives depended on them.

I was scared that Jonathan had followed us, but Sarah just told me I was being paranoid. Valerie agreed with her while practically inhaling the last hotdog.

"Alright, lets show her the plan to rid the world of another ghost." Valerie declared and ran toward the laptop.

"Okay, we found out that John Keller's body was cremated, which means we can't burn the bones, so we're going to try looking for a personal article of his. Something with his DNA on it." she said.

"Right, and once we find it, we burn it and it's goodbye Casper!" I said. "But, it's been seventy years, his stuff could be anywhere!"

"Actually, when I spoke with the landlord, he said that all his stuff was put away in the basement, to be sold later on, but nobody came to get it." Sarah told us.

Convenient eh?

"Sweet!" I said enthusiastically "Lets get to it first thing tomorrow and get the hell outta here."

"Oh, and I dug up a picture of old John Keller and his wife together. He's pretty creepy, I can see why she cheated." Sarah added before anyone hit the sack. "Is this the ghost you saw?"

I took a look at it. Tall, thin, and creepy. Yup, this was the ghost I saw earlier. He was wearing a dark suit, and clutching something gold and circular in his left hand. His wife on the other hand was kind of mousy. Her dull brown hair framed her heart shaped face and was cut short at her chin.

"Totally." I said and threw away the last of the paper plates.

Sleep was definitely not going to come easily tonight, with Crane on the brain, (Ahahaha, I made a rhyme) so I popped in a DVD on Sarah's laptop and watched until I finally dozed off.

I had the oddest dream though. I was driving a race kart, like the ones you see in Mario Kart, and I was racing against Sauron from the Lord of the Rings to save my house in the Sims 2 from being erased and I drove through the hospital where the show Scrubs is filmed and J.D. told me that if I made to the nearest Jack-in-the-box I could find the finish line nearby. But I didn't make it in time, and Shia Labeouf came out of nowhere and said "It's over Cassie, they're gone." then he walked away and I woke up.

Okay, no more movies before bed. Ever. Again.

I looked over at the clock, and then at Valerie, who was still asleep. I chucked a pillow at her head and she sat up slowly, giving me a death glare.

"Good morning sunshine, the Earth says 'Hello'." I said sweetly, receiving only an even more hateful look from my best friend. I snickered and started to get dressed.

"I hate wearing this." Valerie said disdainfully, glancing down at her plain black suit and skirt.

"Suck it up, we have FBI agents to impersonate." Sarah said pulling on Valerie's black hair.

Back at the apartments, we met with the landlord. He was a short and stocky man, with wispy brown hair and hard eyes.

He led us down to the basement, grumbling the whole time about "Women with a man's job, thinking they can boss him around and blah, blah, blah."

He flung the basement door open and flipped a switch on. My heart became lead as I glanced around the dusty room. Not only was the entire place enormous, but there were hundreds upon hundreds of boxes stacked on top of each other.

"Here you are, _Agent Matthews_," the landlord said snidely.

"Uh… which ones belong to John Keller?" I asked.

"I dunno, but they're probably in the back." He said gruffly. "If you have any other questions, _please_, hesitate to ask." and he left.

"_This isn't a problem. It's a minor inconvenience." _I tried to tell myself. "_Oh who am I kidding?_" I grumbled and headed towards the back of the basement.

"These look reasonably old." I thought aloud and pulled out a few for us to work on.

Hours passed and we found nothing. We couldn't tell what belonged to him, and we kept having sneeze attacks from all the dust.

Our last bit of optimism diminished and Valerie suggested a lunch break. Best idea of the day.

We deliberately ate slowly and absolutely dreaded going back to the basement. We kept unpacking and collecting all the manly things we could get our hands on, until I figured that someone may have left something in Keller's old room.

"Oh, duh!" Sarah said, smacking herself in the forehead. I volunteered to head up there and look around.

_Once again_, I climbed the perpetual staircase, mentally nagging myself to cut back on the junk food and start running again.

It was a complete waste of time checking out his room. There wasn't anything left in the room, and it looked like no one had entered it in years. I was annoyed with myself. Frankie would've been able to think of something. I fail as a hunter.

I missed him so much. I was so used to seeing him every day, it was hard to get along with him around. I ran my fingers through my short brown hair and sighed. It was time to head back down to the basement again. Joy.

I came back down to find Valerie flat on her back and Sarah, crumpled amongst the boxes.

"It's late. We can come back tomorrow and finish up." I said sympathetically.

"Thank you, kind lady." They both groaned miserably and sat up.

We all went to bed, exhausted and aching, wondering how on Earth three hardcore demon hunters could be wiped out from simply searching through boxes all day. Man, we needed to step up.

I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling sick to my stomach. I got up and stepped outside silently to get some fresh air, although I'm not quite sure how a city like Gotham could have that much fresh air. I grabbed the keys and a switchblade, because like Sarah, said; I'm paranoid.

To those of you who have been reviewing, like Cybernetic Mango and DieinSilenceX, I appreciate yoooou! :D REVIEW and please visit my profile and click the link that take you to my site that shows you pictures of my characters! the adress is .com/. there's no www. part though. THANKS!


	5. Chapter 5

Only a few minutes had passed when was suddenly I felt compelled to take a walk. I was in a safer part of the city and I was pretty lethal with a blade, so I was fairly certain I was safe.

I took a left out of the parking lot, walking slowly and deliberately. The pale moon light was barely able to peek through the tall buildings, barely casting a small shadow, onto the street. The street lights, though there were many, were dim and hardly made a difference to the night.

Still feeling nauseous, I leaned up against a wall., taking deep breaths. My stomach lurched, and I did my best to keep it in. A few seconds passed and I had second thoughts about this walk when the already dim lights began to flicker. I knew this to be an omen, so I cautiously headed back to the motel, flinching every time I passed an alleyway, nervous that some hobo might pop out at me.

I shook my head. Look at me, a tough, obstinate demon hunter, scared of some homeless dude that didn't even exist! Tch, some hunter.

I was hit by another wave of nausea when I ran smack into something solid. I stumbled back, preparing myself for a fight, when I realized who I ran into was someone I knew.

Dr. Hahl.

"Oh my God, Cassie!" she cried, when she too recognized me. She stood wide eyed, and mouth agape, obviously shocked that I would actually show up in her life again.

"Err, hey Dr. Hahl…" I said nervously "What're you doing out so late?"

"I might ask you the same thing missy." she said, but winced when I gave her the evil eye. Do not call me missy.

"I'm just taking a walk, clear my mind 'n such." was my answer.

"I mean, why are you in Gotham?"

"Oh… um, it's kind of work-related-"

"Say no more, I understand." she interrupted, waving off my answer. "I just thought that even though I made it look like you had been discharged from Arkham, you'd wouldn't be back here…"

"Wait, I'm not wanted? Convenient." I said, feeling a bit relieved. No fear of being arrested anymore.

"Yeah, it wasn't hard or anything, I have a friend who's a cop, and he kinda helped with your records disappearing…" she admitted.

"Wow, Dr. Hahl, I didn't know you were so cool." I said, admirably.

She laughed and shook her head. "After you left, there was a bit of an uproar between your old group buddies."

"How so?" I asked, eager to know if I was missed. It doesn't matter if they were crazy, It still felt nice to be liked.

"Well, Harley could stop crying about missing you. The men acted like they couldn't care less, but I could tell they missed you." she said. "Joker did say that he'd miss your smile."

"Huh," I said, trying to remember a time when I ever smiled in front of him. "I didn't think they'd really care… Did Jonathan happen to say anything?"

She suddenly looked a bit nervous. "Err, no, he didn't say a word." she swallowed and tucked her dark hair behind her ear. "Nothing a'tall."

I stared straight into her cat eyes. "Dr. Hahl, did you tell him what happened?"

She looked at me, clearly alarmed. "Not in so many words. I didn't tell him about the… the you-know-what."

"I see." I sighed "That explains it then."

"Explains what?"

"Nothing. I have to go." I said quickly. "Take it easy Dr. Hahl."

She bid me goodbye and she departed. I watched her for a moment as she walked hurriedly down the street, disappearing as she turned a corner. I felt badly for her. Upon seeing me again, the traumatic memories from a few months ago had resurfaced and I assume that's the last thing a person wants to remember.

I shivered. The air, although it wasn't exactly freezing, brought goose bumps to my arms, seeing as I had forgotten a jacket. A switchblade, yes, but no jacket.

I made it back to the motel without getting sick, and I instantly fell asleep, completely ignorant of the fact that I had been followed by a most anxious individual.

I awoke abruptly to the sound of a Sarah attempting to make breakfast.

"Smells good Sarah, watcha burning this time?" I joked.

"Oh, gee thanks _Cassie_. You're such a huge help when it comes to accomplishing my dreams!" she said snidely.

I grinned at her and flopped down in a chair. "Where Val?"

"Shower."

"Good, she smelled."

"So do you." Sarah retorted, and resumed her cooking.

Absently, I sniffed my hair. Grr, I hate when she's right. I got up and banged on the bathroom door. "Hurry up fatty! I gotta shower too!"

Only the sound of running water answered back.

"Valerie!" I tried again. Nothing.

I started to get a little worried. "Sarah, did she just get in?"

"No, but she should be out soon though."

I'm gonna check on her, where's your lock pick?" I said.

Sarah reached into her back pocket and tossed them at me. I hurried to the door and began picking. It swung open and I called Val's name again. No answer.

Alarmed, I ripped back the shower curtain and found my dearest friend lying on her side, clearly unconscious.

"Shit! SARAH!" I shrieked, and she came running.

"I'll call an ambulance." Sarah said and she disappeared.

I immediately dragged her out and checked her pulse. Thankfully, there was one, and her breathing seemed fine too. I wrapped her in a towel and tried to wake her up.

But she wouldn't. I tried my hardest not to panic, and I laid her on her back, using another towel to support her head.

Sarah rushed back in. "Someone's on their way now. I'll go wait outside for them."

The paramedics arrived instantly and carried her to an ambulance, where she would her taken to Gotham General's ER.

Sarah and I sat around anxiously for nearly two hours, until a large, black nurse informed us that she was now conscious. That was all we needed. In a flash, Sarah and I were tripping over each other, trying to be the first to see Val.

Sarah won.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" we said simultaneously.

"Like an alien laid its eggs in my head, and they just started hatching." she said grimacing.

"TMI." I grinned, and came to her side. "Hey, Val, I didn't know you had a tattoo."

"Ohh, y-you saw that huh?" she said, cheeks turning red.

"Val, I pulled you out of the shower, I saw _everything._" I laughed. "No amount of therapy will ever make that moment okay."

She stuck her tongue out and Sarah burst out laughing.

"Need anything?" I offered.

"I want a puppy." she whined, and we all laughed. "Actually, could you bring me my book? It's back at the motel."

"No problem. I'll be back soon." I said, and in the blink of an eye, I was gone.

I ran to our room, fumbling with the keys to open the door. I rushed inside forgetting to close the door behind me, and I began to search for Val's book. It would've been helpful if I knew what she was even reading.

I rummaged through Val's duffle bag, but didn't find anything. It wasn't on the nightstand either. I sighed and knelt down, lifting up the bed skirt to see if it had fallen.

I stuck my head under, trying to get a better look when I felt something on my back. Startled, I jumped at the touch and hit my head on a corner.

I whirled around, clutching my head in pain, and glanced upward. My eyes widened as I stared right into the icy blue ones of Jonathan Crane.

A/N Weeell? Did you see meh characters? Hope you did! What I really hope is that you'll review!!! Nothing brings me more joy than a good review! I do need ideas for the next chapter though. Anything specific you want to happen between Cassie and Jonathan?


	6. Chapter 6

It took me a second to realize what was happening here before I could act. I suddenly lunged at him, pinning him to the ground.

"Why do you keep showing up in my life??" I yelled.

"Because Cassandra, there's much to discuss." he grunted from underneath me.

"I'm afraid I don't really care." I snarled "And I really don't feel much like talking to a dick like you!"

He chuckled a little at that. "Cassandra I-"

"_Cassie_." I interrupted. "Don't think I'm just gonna be your bff after what you did."

"It's not like what you did to me was any better."

"…"

I let go of him, and rolled off, my face despondent. He was right. I had hurt him as much as he had hurt me, maybe even more. Crap, what would I say to him?

"I know." I murmured.

He sat up, but he wouldn't look at me. "You want to tell me the truth, now?"

The truth. Something he would never believe, no matter how much I would beg him to, or how much proof I gave him. He would never understand why. I'm not sure I really do either.

"You won't let me tell you." I sighed.

"What?"

"It doesn't even matter if I tell you, you won't believe it, _and_ you'll still be mad at me."

That caught him for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. After carefully reconsidering his words, he leaned over and grasped my chin, pulling my face closer to his.

"Try me." He said, glaring straight into my eyes.

I gulped. Here goes. I delved into the entire story of the demon, and Arkham. I told him about Sarah and Valerie, my hunting job, and Frankie. I told him all about Frankie.

When I was finished he just stared at me with those unbearably blue eyes. I was suddenly terrified. Not of him, but that he still wouldn't believe me. I kept talking.

"You… complicate things. I save people, and you hurt them. All that I do… it would be hypocritical if we…" My breath caught in my throat. This was absolutely unbearable. "Do you under stand?"

He swallowed and glanced down. I waited for him for what seemed forever, until he finally nodded, and headed for the door. I'd hurt him again.

Heartbroken by what I'd done again, I choked back a sob, hoping he hadn't heard it. But he did. I felt him walk up behind me, playing with a lock of my short bronze hair. He leaned I close and whispered "I understand."

"It's not fair." I whined.

"It never is." he said, still very close to me.

"No you don't understand!" I cried, turning to face him. "Everything that's happened to me has been a disaster! My parents are dead! My brother's dead! My best friend is hospitalized! I can never stay in one place for more than a few weeks 'cuz the cops are after me, and the minute I start to like someone, something always gets in the way so we can't be together!" I was out of breath by the time I'd finished that tirade.

He stared at me. "Scarecrow?"

"Scarecrow." I said.

He suddenly looked furious. I started to back away, but he stopped me. "Don't… please… I'm not angry."

I hesitated, but I found myself walking back over. Who could say no to that face? He didn't say anything for awhile. We just stood there in each other's company, until he finally spoke.

"I need to go." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, um, right." I said, suddenly aware that _a lot_ of time had passed since I got back.

"I'll call you. Oh, and your friend will be alright, I suppose." He said, turning.

"Wait, how'd you know she was hurt?" I asked suspiciously. "Did you do that to her? Did you gas her or something? H-hey! Get you ass back here, so I can kick it!"

He just grinned coyly. "I needed to get you alone." and he disappeared.

"Sonovabitch." I muttered and shut the door. I walked into the bathroom to see what he had done. I inspected the shower, and ran my hand along the side of the tub. It was still wet, from earlier.

"Bastard could've killed her!" I growled and walked back into the kitchen. I sat down for a while to think. What was I supposed to be doing? Val's book! Right…

I searched the place for another ten minutes, but to no avail. I sighed and walked back into the kitchen, thirsty for some juice. I reached for the handle, yanked it open and rummaged through it. I grabbed a bottle of apple juice and received a burst of shock. I burst out laughing, Behind the juice was Valerie's book!

"_Of course it's where the food is_." I said. "_Fatty_." I sank to my knees and ended up on the kitchen floor, rolling around, unable to stop. The absurdity of it all just made me laugh and laugh until tears came to my eyes and I wasn't laughing anymore. I was sobbing.

I was suddenly hit with a wave of sadness. I wasn't really sure why, but I guess I needed a good cry. I missed Frankie, I was confused about Jonathan, still recovering from the Valerie thing, and our current job was pissing me off with the elusive item, and the creepy ghost and such.

I curled into a ball and sniffed. "_Get it together_." I told myself. Valerie and Sarah were probably wondering what was taking me so long. I wiped the tears from my eyes and hauled myself up, ready to roll.

LATER…

I was back at the hospital, chatting with Valerie while Sarah went to go grab something to eat. She couldn't believe I had found Val's book inside the fridge. It was absolutely no surprise to me.

"So, do you think you know what happened?" I asked.

"Dude, I don't even remember getting in the shower, really, but ya know…" she said trailing off.

"Know what?"

"I think I dreamt that someone came into our room last night… and I was barely conscious when I got up later. Musta been so drowsy, I slipped and hit my head."

"Hurm… I guess so…" I muttered, silently cursing Crane.

"So waddya think?" she said.

"Bout what?" I said blankly.

"My tattoo." she said grinning. "At first I thought the Japanese symbol for love would be too cliché, but I decided to go with it."

"At least it's not a tramp stamp. I just can't believe I never noticed it before." I said, still thinking about Crane.

"You know who I miss?" I said suddenly.

She shrugged.

"Fatty." I said.

"The cat?" she said in disbelief.

"Yup. I miss that old tub of lard." I smiled fondly.

Just then a small, blonde nurse came in, a smile stretched across her face. "Good news! You should be able to leave by tomorrow. You don't have a concussion, and all you'll need is some rest."

Good. Then we could get back to our hunt, then get the hell outta Gotham city. After, of course, I have one last meeting with Jonathan.

"Lovely." we said simultaneously.

She smiled even wider before she turned and left.

"Wave goodbye to Dr. Barbie!" I whispered to my best friend, and she burst out laughing.

"I can't wait to get out of here! The food sucks, the clothes aren't comfy, and there's only one hot doctor here, and he isn't mine!" Val complained.

"God, will you quit griping? I mean seriously! You'll be out of here tomorrow!" I snapped.

She stuck her tongue out at me, and that was that.

THE NEXT DAY…

After she was released from the hospital, I decided to treat Valerie to Chik-fil-a (or however you spell it,) since her little "accident" was kind of my fault.

She and Sarah were excited. Odd as it was, we barely ate at fast food places, because I insisted we eat as healthily as we could. Demon hunting requires quick wits, strength, and non-flabby thighs to quickly run away with.

The was nobody in line, so instead of walking _around_ the lines, Valerie decided it was okay to run through them, and Sarah ran after her, all the while jumping and giggling loudly like a couple of prepubescent girls in sex ed class. They were so embarrassing.

"LADIES!" I shouted and they jumped. They glanced down, pretending to be ashamed, though huge grins still spread across their eager faces.

"Hey!" A voice called out. It was an employee here. "No yelling please." and he walked away.

I stood there, stunned. The other girls were in stitches. They were acting like a couple of squirrels on red bull, and all I did was chastise them for it.

I glared at them to shut up, but I only received even more gales of laughter from them.

Not cool.

After a fairly brief breakfast, we immediately dressed back up in our suits, and headed back to the apartment complex. Time to unpack, our favorite thing!

We spoke with the landlord again, still grumpy as ever. He led us back down to the basement, where we continued our tedious work.

After a while we came across a whole section of boxes, marked _Keller_. We were particularly joyful at this discovery and began tearing though the boxes. Everything was a female-related item. Women's clothes, jewelry, photos, a rusty key, etc. This sucked. Everything in these boxes belong to Keller's wife not Keller himself!

There had to be more than these boxes. I ran upstairs to talk to the landlord again.

"The only boxes down there that are labeled _Keller_, have nothing of use for us." I explained to him. "Are you sure there's nothing from down there that was moved up here?"

"Of course I'm sure!" he growled "What do the suicides have to do with that junk anyway?"

"Sir, please don't question our motives." I said professionally.

He stood there grumbling for a minute before he remembered something.

"There may be something inside the office." he said.

"Lead the way." I said.

His office was disturbingly tidy. For a grouch, I didn't really expect him to be this clean. Really, not a speck of dirt! I glanced around, examining the shelves. I came across a small wooden box with a glass top. Inside was an old pocket watch, beautifully made.

I wondered where I'd seen it before. I pulled out the picture of Keller and his wife, checking once more. There! In John Keller's hand was a small round object, probably the watch!

"Sir, may I borrow this box for a while?" I asked the landlord.

"Go ahead. I could never get the damn thing open anyway." he replied.

I grabbed it and ran downstairs, feeling hopeful. "Guys I may have found something." I said.

"What? Upstairs? Show us." Sarah said trying to snatch the box away.

"Chill, we need a key to open it first." I told her.

"There's one here, from the boxes!" Val piped up and tossed it to me.

I caught the rusty key and pushed it inside the keyhole. I barely turned it when it snapped in two. I cursed loudly.

"Here, this can be easily remedied." Sarah said and took the box from me. She held it up for a moment, as if inspecting the thing first, and suddenly she threw it down on the ground, the glass shattered and the wood splintered. It was a mess.

"Oh… right, we totally could have done that." I said, clearly embarrassed. I bent and picked it up, flipping it to the side. "It's engraved to Keller."

"Alright! Pop that bad boy open and let torch it!" Val said.

It opened easily and inside I found a picture of Keller's wife, and a lock of hair. His hair hopefully.

"I demand a lighter." I said and Val fished one out of her pocket for me.

But before I could even take it form her, I heard Sarah call out to me. I whipped around and found myself face to face with the ghost of Keller himself.

I gasped as he threw me into the wall and knocked the watch out of my hands. And then the battle began.

.

**Weeeell, I made it longer! Not by a whole lot, but it's a good thousand words more eh? Please review meh loves!**


	7. Chapter 7

I tumbled off boxes as I tried to regain my stance. Keller reached down to pick up his long, lost possession and key to an existence as a ghost. If he got his hands on that thing, we'd never find it again.

Valerie lunged at the pocket watch, screaming "_NYAAAARR!!_" when a shot rang out.

A chunk of rock salt* shot straight through Keller and whizzed past my ear, and I cringed. Keller's ghost suddenly dissipated, much like a cloud of smoke in the wind, and for a second, he was gone. But in that short window of time, Valerie was given the opportunity to grab the watch and dart over to Sarah, who was wielding a 20 gauge caliber shotgun.

I saw my chance to run, but I skidded to a halt when the ghost flickered in front of me in a way that kind of reminded me of a fuzzy TV picture.

"Oh snap!" I said, scrambling backwards and I crouched low to the ground, like a tiger ready to ambush it's prey.

He started to advance toward me, and in my anticipation I screamed "Burn it!"

I tried to back away, but Keller's arm lashed out, wrapping his sickly pale fingers around my throat. I tried to wrench them away, but his strength was unrelenting. I looked straight into his dark eyes and only saw pain and malice in them. Suddenly, I saw what looked like fire spark in them, as he shrieked and released me. I fell to the ground as he gave me one last hateful look and his body erupted in flames, licking up his sides and traveling upwards, engulfing him completely.

Then, in an instant, the inferno vanished, taking Keller with it. The room echoed with a final _whoosh_ of the ghostly fire. My loyal minions rushed to my side and helped me to my feet.

"Sweet! Who ya gonna call?" I proclaimed victoriously, massaging my throat.

"Certainly not _you_, Cassie." Sarah replied snidely.

"That was a rhetorical question, you jerk, and what took you so long?" I snapped at her.

"Sorry Cass, I couldn't get the lighter to work." Val apologized. "You okay?"

I nodded. There were going to be some bruises though, of which I was certain would be eyed suspiciously by concerned strangers.

Ah, well. Another day, another demon. That's the life huh? …This too is rhetorical.

"By the way Val, I liked you um… battle cry." I said.

"Shut up." she growled, flushing. Sarah snickered.

Surprisingly, no one had overheard the great clamor of our supernatural battle, so we avoided questioning and other such issues. A convenient ending to an inconvenient hunt.

"Alright, lets get back to the motel, grab our crap, and get the hell out of here!" Sarah declared beside me, untucking her shirt as I sped down the street in the Camaro.

"Well said my friend." Val agreed.

I swallowed, remembering Jonathan. "Err, actually guys, I have something to take care of before I go."

"Like what?" they said simultaneously. I swear they're twins sometimes.

"It's kinda personal." I said.

"Cassie, sweetie, you've seen me naked."

"Regrettably." I muttered

"There's not a lot you can't share with us." Valerie said.

"Look, I can't okay? Just give me up to two days, and I'll meet you back at the house." I pleaded.

They huffed in agreement, and I drove on.

"I'll call you on my way back." I said, throwing the last bag in the back of Valerie's car. "Alright?"

"…"

"Guys!" I said raising my voice.

They grumbled and climbed into the car, slamming the doors. I sighed and walked over to Sarah's door. She rolled her window down and waited for me to speak.

"Look, I know you don't want me to stay behind, but its only for a day or two. Besides… I just need some time alone. I haven't had that since Frankie died, and I-" I said, but Sarah cut me off.

"Say no more, we get it." she said kindly. Valerie nodded.

"Thanks guys." I said, eternally grateful.

We said a quick goodbye, and I soon found myself all alone. For a moment I was a little disheartened, but the feeling was soon replaced by anxiety. I'd have to sit around and wait for Jonathan again, and God knows what he wants with me anymore.

I trudged back into the motel room and flopped down on the bed, face first. _"Hungry_." both my brain and stomach rumbled. I rolled off the bed with a thud and walked into the kitchen. The fridge was _empty_. I scowled. They took the food with them!

Somehow that didn't really surprise me.

My quest to find food had begun. I snatched my keys and headed out the door to the Camaro.

I climbed in and turned the key, smiling a little at the engine's purr, and pumped up the AC/DC!

I cruised along the streets, rocking out to Highway to Hell, when a suddenly my leg vibrated. I turned down the volume and flipped my cell open.

"Hello?" I said, as is the custom of answering a phone of any type.

"6642, Spencer Avenue. Meet me around back, immediately. _Click_." was the answer.

"No, no wait!… Rude." I muttered. The voice was unrecognizable. It _could_ have been Jonathan's henchmen though. I would soon find out wouldn't I?

First I'd have to figure out where the hell 6642 Spencer Avenue is. It was fairly easy to find actually. Just a few turns here and there was all. I didn't like Spencer Avenue the moment I got there. I was an incredibly shady place (in a shifty way, not in a trees way) and I felt very uncomfortable there. I shook the feeling off and located 6642.

"Around back." I reminded myself, and quickly navigated myself there. Jonathan was waiting for me. I stepped closer to him with slight dread.

"You look anxious, Cassie. What's wrong?" he asked me sympathetically.

But I shook my head. "Nothing, nothing… what do you want?"

"Come inside first, it's safer in there." and he ushered me through a weathered gray door, to a dimly lit hall way. We walked a little farther and entered a small apartment. Hell, it wasn't even an apartment, it was more like a box. There was a mini fridge, a camping stove, and several large cardboard boxes in one corner of the room. Opposite that was a mattress piled high with blankets and pillows. A TV set and a green colored lamp were also visible.

"What's all this?" I asked curiously.

"For the moment, my hideout." Crane answered and walked over to a window covered by a dark curtain. He brought his arm up horizontally on the wall an rested his head against it. It was very quiet for a moment. I shifted uncomfortably and in doing so a small groan was omitted from the floorboards.

Crane raised his head a little and looked at me. I gave him a faint, crooked smile and he sighed. "Cassie, what I did to you was inexcusable. Please forgive me." he said, his icy eyes were imploring.

"I already have." I said and walked over to his side of the room. "It's my fault anyway."

"No, it's Scarecrow's. He hates me." Jonathan said staring at the ground. "He hates you. Well, everyone really. Sometimes I think I do too."

"Does he talk to you?" I asked.

"All the time. Sometimes though, I can't get him to shut up, and he takes over when things get heavy." he paused for a moment before saying abruptly "Cassie, I don't want him to hurt you."

"I know you don't. And I know you won't let him." I said soothingly. I leaned in closer to him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

For a moment he shrank back a little from my touch, as if it burned, or he expected me to hit him, but he relaxed and turned his face up to mine. His icy blues darted all over my face before he leaned and pressed his lips to mine.

**Jonathan's POV**

Her lips were sweet, and warm when the met mine. She seemed a bit hesitant for a nanosecond, but instantly after that she kissed me back. It was a sweet kiss, kind and loving. After a few minutes we broke apart, breathing heavily. She had a hungry look in her deep green eyes. Her hands shot up and grabbed my face and she kissed me again, this time it was passionate and lustful. I grabbed her and brought her over to the bed. I had her now, and Scarecrow wasn't about to screw this up for me.

**A/N **O_o bow chicka bow wow! Did anyone catch the ghost buster's reference? Anyone here love AC/DC? Hope the ending doesn't freak anyone out. I mean, I know it's not graphic at all, but some people are more sensitive than others. **REVIEW REVIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

* Rock salt- It is said that if you draw a circle of salt, creatures such as ghosts and demons cannot pass over the circle and attack you. Rock salt however, if put in a gun and shot at a ghost will temporarily slow them down, but not kill them because they're already dead. That's why Sarah shot at Keller's ghost. She didn't try to kill something that's already deceased because she's not stupid. Usually. :D


	8. Author's note please read!

**Hi guys, it me. I've been in a bit of a slump lately and really need some support here. Please, if you've read my stories, I'd really like to know what you think. I can't tell those who've already reviewed how much I appreciate you, but I'd like to know what others think too. Good reports inspire me, and I'd really like to continue this story. So please guys, REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 8

I immediately headed for the swing set, supported by thick metal poles, painted a dark red color. I stepped carefully over the woodchips and sat down on the small, black seat, gripping the chain ropes.

As I swung my legs back and forth, I closed my eyes and leaned back a little, letting the feeling of weightlessness take over. Everything was dead quiet, except for the light creaking of the swing, and the playground was suspiciously deserted. The trees, although full and green, were inactive as well, without a gentle breeze rustling the leaves, or a small furry animal navigating it's way through the twisted limbs.

I brought down my legs and let them drag against the ground, drawing two lines in the pile of woodchips, slowing me down. I opened my eyes and stared dead ahead at the scene before me. Through the shiny red jungle gym, and past the big yellow slide, sat a tall, lean figure on one end of the seesaw. Curious, I made my way over to him and sat down on the other end.

"May I join you?" I asked politely, and he nodded. He was wearing a plain black baseball cap and he kept his gaze downwards.

He gently pushed his legs, and his end of the seesaw rose up. We sat in silence for an insufferably long amount of time.

Finally, we came to a stop, and he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the inside of his gray jacket and lit one up. He sat there, inhaling the smoke, when he abruptly took it out of his mouth and pressed the lit side down on the chipped blue paint of the seesaw, crushing it before flicking it away.

"Why'd you stop? You didn't even finish that." I asked him.

"I forgot you hate smoking." he said, speaking for the first time.

I stared at him. "How'd you know that?"

He chuckled and glanced up, revealing his face. "Who knows you better than your own brother?"

I gasped and reached forward, trying to grab his hand, but my dear, dead brother just winked and me and disappeared.

I woke up on my stomach, with my face buried in a pillow. I lay there for a brief moment, thinking the dream over, when I realized I was at Jonathan's. I jerked a little, and craned my neck to see if he was still there.

Yup. He was lying flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling with one arm draped lazily over his bare abdomen and one behind his head. I don't think he was aware that I was awake, but I still laid there, arms tightly wrapped around a pillow. I closed my eyes for a second more and reopened them only to find that he was looking at me.

"Sup." I said casually, not really knowing how this stuff goes.

His lips twitched into a grin. "You sleep well?" he asked.

I nodded, giving him a shy smile and hugged my pillow tighter. I was trying to be cute. He rolled over on his side and brushed my hair out of my face.

"You know, sometimes you look like a small child when you do that." he said.

"Do what?" I said, already knowing the answer.

"Smile and nod the way you do. It's cute."

"That was the plan."

Eating together after that wasn't too awkward. We talked about a number of things over a bowl of corn flakes until we got to the subject of Frankie.

"I actually dreamt about him last night." I told him, after swallowing the last lump of cereal.

"Oh really?" he said, seeming genuinely interested. "What happened?"

It only took me a few moments to describe my dream to him, feeling slightly puzzled at the way he kept staring at me so intently, although I was pleased that he was actually interested in what I had to say. Most of my past loves never really cared about that sort of thing. In fact Jonathan was really one of a kind when it came to relationships. I'm pretty sure no one in their right mind would sleep with a fear obsessed villain like him, let alone be associated with him in any other way.

But who says I'm in my right mind anyways?

"And then I reached out to him, but he winked at me and disappeared." I finished.

He licked his lips and sighed. "I think… I might know what your dream means."

"Go on." I said, truly curious.

"Well, obviously you dreaming of your brother means that you miss him. However, to dream of being on a playground indicates the need to escape your responsibilities."

"That… that can't be right.." I said quietly. My only real responsibility was hunting the lowlife monster and demon scum of the world, and protecting the innocent. I couldn't throw that away just to be with someone. To be with Jonathan.

"Cassie, I think that your, uh, job is seriously holding you back. Maybe you shouldn't continue to-"

"That's just it! It's not a job! It's my life! There's no going back once you've started hunting. I could _never_ have a really normal life after all the thing's I've seen and done, it changes you forever. Being a hunter isn't a hobby you do on the weekends! Hunting is for _life_, and it's in my blood! Not only that, but the things you go after? Yeah, they're gonna come after you. And I'm talking demons, and ghosts, and vampires that will never leave you alone. I am ALWAYS in an incredible amount of danger, and I WONT live my life knowing what's out there, and that I can stop it! I WONT!!"

With every sentence, my voice grew louder and louder, and I swear I saw Jonathan shrink back a little. I buried my face into my hands, and cried. When I felt a his hand place itself gently on my shoulder, I recoiled, as if it burned.

But he pulled me over to him and wrapped his arms around me. I sniffed as hot tears rolled down my cheeks and he buried his face into my hair.

"It's me." he murmured. "I'm the one holding you back."

"N-no." I tried to protest, but he would have none of it.

"You have to keep fighting Cassie… I-I'm letting you go." he said.

I looked up at him, horrified, and shook my head desperately.

"Just know that I'll always be here. Don't look at me that way, I'm not throwing you out. This is your life, and I'll be _damned_ before I take that away from you." he declared.

He kissed my forehead tenderly before loosening his grip and letting his arms drop. "You have to go." he whispered.

I stared at him for a second, letting myself drink his image in. "Thank you so much." I said, my voice barely audible. But he heard me. Abruptly, he stood and helped me up.

"Call if you're ever in town."

I nodded, trying to think of an excuse to stay longer. He kissed me one last time before I turned and ran out the door to the Camaro. To the motel. To Val's house.

It would be one month before I thought of Jonathan again. It was the month I missed my period completely.

A/N Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!! Just wait guys, it gets better. :D


	10. Chapter 9

If you could see my face, it would look just like this: O_o

"I knew it." I muttered after checking the test. I glared at that damn smiley face grinning back at me, like it knew how much trouble this pregnancy was going to be.

"Don't you sit there grinning at me, you little snot." I growled, and chucked it across the bathroom. "No body likes you."

It hit the sea green wall and clattered against the tiled floor. The sound reverberated and I sighed, and slumped out the door.

"Valerie? You wouldn't kill me if I was pregnant right?" I called out, hoping there wouldn't be an answer.

"What do you mean…?" I heard her say from the kitchen. I didn't say anything back.

The next thing I knew, I heard the _wump, wump, wump_, of her pounding footsteps charging up the stairs. It was like a stampede of elephants.

I stood at the end of the hallway and waited for her to arrive. Valerie came sliding into the hallway, crashing into the wall because the velocity was too great for her to stop in time.

Her expression was a mixture of horror, excitement, shock, and exasperation. She walked over to me so briskly, I thought she was going to attack me, so I started to back away from her. But she stopped a few feet away, looming rather… menacingly.

"Cassie, Slade, am I going to be someone's aunt?" she demanded.

"Well, unless that test was faulty, I'd have to say yes. Yes I'm pregna-"

She abruptly scream, attacking me in a sort of hug/beating/shaking me mercilessly kind of way. After a few awkward minutes of this, she finally stopped freaking out and hugged me.

"Let's double- no- triple-check okay? Go take another test." she said, ushering me to the bathroom. "I'll go get you some Sunny D, and you can be like Juno m'kay? Stay right there." she said excitedly.

This baby was going to be trouble, I know it. All sorts of questions buzzed in my head, and I knew that I messed up big time.

I'd have to spend at least two years off of hunting for several reasons. One being that I couldn't risk the dangers while I had a tiny human growing inside me. Two being that I'd have to raise this child to the point where it could walk and talk. I would not, of course, just abandon it after that. I always told myself that if I'd ever have kids, I'd raise them right. I knew Valerie and Sarah would have my back if I had them baby-sit, but I knew I couldn't do that to them. At least, not so many times. And then there's the matter of school. Oh Lord, I remember changing schools literally 12 times once when I was 10.

I knew hunting was a family business, but this was not the kind of responsibility I'd wish upon anyone. In a way, I would want the baby to be a hunter, but I really didn't want him/her to have this kind of life. Always fighting, always moving.

Then the most important thought crossed my mind: Jonathan. Oh. Crap. Would he _want_ to be a father? Would I actually _let_ him _be_ one?

Think about it. I destroy evil for a living. He's actually spreading it. There's a snowball's chance in Hell that we'd become a functional family with the two of us unmarried, one a fear-obsessed super villain, and the other a freaking monster slayer.

Should _really_ I tell him?

My thoughts were interrupted by a huge jug of Sunny D being thrown in my direction.

"Drink up!" she said and plopped down beside me. "I know this seems cliché, but, what are you gonna do if you really are…"

I shrugged and twisted the red cap off. "I'm gonna keep it, if that's what you mean."

"You know I'll be here for you right? If you need help? Sarah too." she said trying to be comforting.

I lifted the jug to my lips and started to chug. I glanced at her as the orange liquid rushed down my throat and gave her a thumbs up. I knew alright. In need of air, I brought the jug away and exhaled heavily.

"Thanks Val." I said and threw my arm across her shoulders. "Love you."

"…So… who's the father?" she said cautiously.

"You know that guy that escaped form Arkham a month or two ago? The one with the scary blue eyes?" I said slowly.

Her eyes widened and a sly grin stretched across her features. "_Damn_, girl, you really hit a home run with _that_ hunk of sexy!"

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yep. But if I ever see him, I'm going to shoot his fucking brains out with my shotgun for this." was her reply. "…I think I hear Sarah downstairs."

I gulped. "Uh, yeah. Let's go break the news."

I had never heard Sarah scream so loudly before.

The next couple of months were a terror. I knew morning sickness was going to be an issue, but MY GOD, it was a bitch. Like you have no freakin' idea. I would cry every day, laugh at things that weren't funny, and I beaned Sarah with a mango because she told me that my favorite shirt was getting to small for my swelling stomach. I was completely irrational about everything.

I wanted to wait a while to buy maternity clothes, but Val's urge to shop decided to kidnap me and make go anyway.

"I actually have some things I need to pick up across the street ." Val said. "You wanna come with?"

"Nah, I actually want to buy some flowers. Your house is getting pretty lifeless." I replied.

She stuck her tongue out before crossing the street. I turned to view the wide display of lovely flower buds, and ran smack into a woman with flaming red hair cradling several potted plants in her arms. I was able to steady her and keep her plants from crashing to the concrete.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" I asked sincerely.

"Oh, I'm alright, I just hope that your-" she said, gesturing to my protruding belly.

"Oh no, you didn't hit that, we're good."

"Let me help you with your bags." she said, for my shopping items had been knocked out of my hands on impact. After that task was finished, she insisted that she give me something for my troubles.

"These are red raspberry leaves." the red head fished out a small baggie of dark green leaves, and held them out to me. "They're good for pregnancy."

"Really? That's pretty neat." I said, trying not to sound weirded out by her offer. I reached out and took the baggie from her. "Thanks."

"Y'know, I have tons of herbs that help out with morning sickness and childbirth, if you ever need any." she offered.

"Oh, nice, I'd love that, really. What's your name then?" I said, genuinely grateful.

"My name is Pam. Pamela Isley." she replied, smiling politely. "Here's my number if you decide you want anything."

I thanked her and took the scrap of paper with her number. She then departed and I waited for Val to come back so we could finish up and go eat with Sarah.

I had no idea what trouble Pamela Isley could bring me.

**Jonathan's POV**

I didn't hear from her for a month. I was actually sort of grateful that she didn't, because Scarecrow was really taking over lately.

Last week, during a shipment of my toxin, the Batman decided to crash the party and get all of my thugs arrested. I somehow escaped him and ended up back at my hideout where I last took Cassie.

After I was sure I had lost Batman, I fumbled with my keys to open the weathered lock. I heard the _click_, and pushed open the door, unaware of the presence behind me.

"Hey Crane!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Naturally, my reflex was to whip of my spray can of toxin. But when I held it up to the face of the stranger, I immediately felt regret, when I recognized who it was.

"Cassie," I breathed, and relaxed my arm.

Her eyebrows were raised in surprise, and she cracked a nervous smile. "Yuh-huh…" she said cautiously. "Sorry to sneak up on you, I didn't know you'd be so jumpy."

"Oh, God, no Cassie." I said and crooked my arm around hers. "Come in."

_Oh my god, is she really here? Did I spray myself with my toxin or something?_ I missed her intensely, but this was an awful time for her to be here.

"_**Wh**__at's the filthy whore doing back here?_" Scarecrow demanded in his usual rasping voice. "_We're too busy for her!_"

"_Don't call her that_." I said to him silently. "_I told to come back if she ever needed_-"

And that's when she unbuttoned her thick, black jacket, revealing her swollen belly.

"_Oh. Crap_." Scarecrow said.

A/N Don't forget to review!! Any opinions for the next chapter? Love you all!!!


	11. Chapter 10

M'kay, couple of things. The story is close to an end. Now don't panic. There WILL be another part to it. It would be a Cassie story, but I don't think I want it as a Batman universe story. I dunno lets see how the story goes. If you have an opinion, go to my profile and vote on the poll for where I should put my story. Thanks much.

I wasn't sure what to expect of his reaction. I mean, I didn't necessarily think it would turn out well, but he had a right to know.

But I was starting to get worried. He just gazed at my stomach, mouth slightly ajar, his icy blue eyes drowning in uncertainty. He opened his mouth to speak, but snapped it shut, rethinking his approach.

"Is it… mine?" he whispered.

"Yeah." I said, my voice only slightly more audible than his.

"How did this happen? Err, ahem, I mean I know _how_ it happened, but I mean…" he said, struggling to find the right thing to say. He sighed, and stared at me, suddenly looking very sad.

"Oh, Cassie." he moaned. "Oh God, no."

"What? What the hell's wrong?" I said, feeling panicked. All kinds of worst-case scenarios kept running through my mind like an marathon runner.

"He's going to be pissed. There's no telling what he'll do." Jonathan said, obviously referring to the hateful being that _is_ Scarecrow. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, and collapsed down onto his bed.

"You can stop him. You won't let him hurt me. Or the baby." I said, trying to reassure not only Jonathan, but myself. I couldn't really guarantee my safety, but I would do more than my best.

Although his face remained rather grim, his eyes glowed with sorrow. Or was it pity?

"I'd be a terrible father." he said abruptly.

I just shook my head at him. I knew it would be hard for him, but a terrible father? I doubted it. If he could love me, why not his own child?

"Don't say things you don't mean."

"You don't understand Cassie. I wouldn't know what to do! My own family was a complete failure because of my own father! Not only that, but I'm a felon. Fear is what I do. I have no other love for anything but inflicting nightmares and hysteria upon every last pathetic excuse for a human being!"

The back of my made a loud smacking noise on impact. Jonathan sat back and clutched his reddened cheek, his eyes widened with shock at my surprise attack.

"That's enough! Now if you don't step up and take responsibility for what you've done by the time I have to pop out this tiny human, I will go absolutely _insane_, AND I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I TAKE YOU WITH ME!!" I screamed, and the room became strangely silent. "Call me when you grow up." I finished.

Without another thought, I left. I could feel his gaze linger on my back as he sat helpless and alone amongst his tangled gray sheets.

I was alone on the road as I sped down in the Camaro. I hadn't meant to hit him. My plan had merely been to try and guilt him by sobbing hysterically, but I guess threats seemed like a good option too. It had to be the hormones that made me go all dark side and deranged. I swear, hormones are an agent of Lucifer. For reals.

A wave of nausea suddenly decided to visit me, and I hit the brakes. Flinging myself out of the car, I scrambled over the grassy edge of the highway just as my lunch of pineapple and tuna salad resurfaced.

I uttered a sound of disgust and spit out the last chunks of my previous meal. Damn it! I thought it was called _morning sickness_, not last all freakin day sickness! My stomach lurched again, and I stumbled over to a old wooden fence and slung myself over the beams, clutching at the pole to support my weak knees.

I waited for it to come, but it just wouldn't. Then, a most brilliant idea climbed aboard my train of thought. That Pamela lady who gave me the tea leaves might have something for this! Now where the hell did I put her number?

Thank God, she remembered me when I called her. I have issues with calling people I don't really know, it's like a phobia of mine. Bizarre isn't it?

"Hello?" came a low but silky voice.

"Hi, is this Ms. Isley?" I asked uncertainly. She confirmed that it was.

"Err, my name's Cassie Slade, I 'm the pregnant lady who nearly knocked you over?"

"Ah, yes I remember you, I assume you called for my advice?" she replied.

"Oh, yeah, this morning sickness is just killer and I-"

"-I have just the thing." she cut me off. "Why don't you come see me at my nursery this evening?"

I agreed, and was immediately given the address. An wonder of wonders, it was _back_ near

Gotham City. Fan-freaking-tastic. I just don't understand why I keep getting drawn back there. Life hates me.

"Huh, that's funny," I said "I was just there earlier today."

"What business would a nice girl like you have in Gotham?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, just visiting a friend." I said rather quickly. "I'll see you soon."

"Good bye Cassie." came her low, seductive voice.

Her nursery was maybe 20 miles outside Gotham's city limits. It looked like a regular greenhouse, but it was just enormous. The glass window panes glowed softly, reflecting the western orange sun.

"Bitchin' nursery Pam." I said to myself. "I like it."

I proceeded to the front door, when I heard voices. One was definitely Pam's, but the other… Where had I heard it before? So high pitched and annoying.

"Cassie!"

Oh my God, it can't be…

"Cassie, hon! Haven't seen you since Arkham!"

I turned around and smiled as best I could to greet the blonde pigtails bounding toward me at full speed.

Harley Quinn.

"Holy crap, Harley." I gasped. "I didn't know you got out."

"Yeah, for good behavior. Red's the only one who'd take me in anyways, seeing that she's wanted too."

"Woah, rewind. What?" I sputtered, disbelieving my ears.

"Oh Harley, your such a kidder," Pam said, trying to cover up for Harley's outburst. "Don't listen to her Cassie, she's just playing around."

"But Red, your Poison Ivy-" Harley protested.

"Shut up you little twit." Pam muttered, then gave me a nervous smile.

"You're really Poison Ivy? THE Poison Ivy." I said.

Before she could answer, Harley's piercing shriek assaulted my eardrums. She jumped up and down excitedly pointing at me accusingly.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!!!" she proclaimed for all the world to hear.

"Err, yeah, I am."

A sound of pure joy escaped from her throat and she gave me a tight hug. "Congrats Cass! Who's the daddy? Is it Scarecrow?"

"It certainly is NOT!" I said, a little too loudly. It's not Scarecrow. It's Jonathan. There's difference.

"I knew it was him!" she shouted anyway.

"Woah, wait, you and Scarecrow?" Pam said disbelievingly. "Is that why you were in Gotham earlier?"

I nodded reluctantly.

"So… the Scarecrow is… a father? I couldn't imagine a sweet thing like you hooking up with a monster like him! Does he know?" she asked.

Harley suddenly sighed dreamily. "All I want is to have my own baby with Mistah J."

Pam looked disgusted. "Harley, why would you ever want to be the mother of his evil little spawns? Especially after how he's treated you!"

"Mistah J. didn't mean anything by it. Besides, I'll always forgive my Puddin'." she retorted.

"Err, hey Pam, how 'bout that cure?" I said, trying to get down to business.

She nodded and fished out a small baggie, similar to the one she had once given to me before. "It's my own little concoction." she said. "Put it in your tea, but down put too much. There's ginger root in it, and too much can be dangerous."

I nodded and clutched the bag as she added, "Call again if you ever need more alright? Harley and I will be here for quite some time." Bending down she gently placed a hand on my stomach. It lingered there for a moment, the she stood back up abruptly.

"Yeah! You can't count on us Cass!" Harley chirped.

I thanked Pam graciously, and headed back to the Camaro.

When I was out of earshot, Poison Ivy- err- Pam, turned to the blonde jester girl and said "Do you think she knows it's twins?"

A/N Hey sorry, I had writer's block, and I needed to think of how to wrap up this part of the story. Tell me what you think in your reviews **please!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, well, This is the last chapter for this part of the story!!! Don't fret ok? Read the author's not at the end, it's very important!!!! I'd like to answer my lovely reviewer MustLoveGreg. **

**MustLoveGreg: Yes!! That's exactly what I was thinking! I might use Supernatural as a setting instead of Batman Begins/Dark Knight and such. Tell me what you think. :D**

"Only two and a half weeks left to go." I told myself, trying not to let the raging hormones get the best of me. The last few weeks were miserable, and I was taking it out on everybody. Well, mostly poor Sarah.

I was craving some sushi asked her to bring me some, but she brought me Chinese instead. I was so upset by this that I began whipping everything I could get my hands on at her face. I screamed obscenities that would make Charles Manson himself fall to his knees and cry. Valerie, after nearly 15 minutes of howling in laughter, decided to intervene and brought me a big can on tuna, while she went out to get some California rolls.

I laid back in my oversized recliner and yawned deeply. I had been up all night doing research for Val and Sarah, who were both away on a hunt. Another ghost, we were sure. Freaky little thing tore apart seven teenagers limb from limb.

I closed my eyes to get some rest, when I felt my obese cat hop up to the recliner with me and rest his head on my swollen belly. I cracked my left eye open to make sure it was him, being paranoid and all, and finally let it drop.

About an hour had passed when I suddenly felt a sharp kick from the baby aimed right for the cat's resting spot. He jumped and just flew off the recliner and omitted an agitated hiss. Uncontrollable laughter washed over me as he slunk away, obviously peeved. It was just the funniest thing to me, seeing him freak out like that. Ah, my cat.

The phone interrupted my howling laughter, and I waddled over to retrieve it. Yes, waddled.

"Hello?" I said, as is the tradition of answering a telephone.

"Cassie? Hello, this is Pam." came her low voice from the earpiece.

"Oh, hey Pam, how're you?" I asked politely. What the hell did she want?

"Oh, Harley and I were in the neighborhood, and I'd thought I'd come bring you a few more herbs." she said. I could hear Harley singing loudly, and terribly off-key in the back round.

"Oh, uh that's really sweet thank- oh!" I was cut off when a liquid just _whooshed_ down my legs. "Uh, oh…"

"…What?" Pam asked suspiciously.

"Ohhh, crap, I think my water broke- OW! Contractions!" I whimpered.

"Can you drive yourself to the hospital?"

"No, no. No hospitals I can't go there- aaagh!"

"But-" she tried to protest.

"No hospitals!" I repeated. "I can't explain- gaahh! Pam, please help me!"

"Give me your address, I'm coming!" she said.

LATER…

The pain was nearly unbearable. The upper half of me had lost all senses, and my lower half was on fire. Pam had given me some herb to help the pain or something, but it hardly worked. It only made everything in the room spin and all sound had been muffled by my rapid heartbeats and the screams that just would not stop erupting from my throat. Harley was leaning over me with a cold washcloth, dabbing at the sweat and tears streaming down my face.

It was absolute chaos for me, especially with the drug-induced trance I was in. Through all the noise and confusion, the only word I could understand from Pam was "Push!"

Without warning, my mind went blank.

**Harley's POV**

I winced as Cassie practically crushed my hand as she popped the first little tyke. I closed my eyes and held hers tight until amidst all the screams, I detected a completely new sound. Crying. I pried my eyes open to behold a squalling baby, squirming in Red's arms.

"Girl." she stated simply and immediately wrapped her in a towel.

I couldn't help but smile at her. I liked babies, even the newborns, still covered in blood and gunk.

"Harley, cut the cord now." Red said.

I nodded and with a little snip, I severed the cord and it dropped limply to the bed. Red then thrust the newborn into my arms and had me sit in a rocking chair near the window. I sat gently and the bawling infant continued to wail. It, or she, I suppose, was all pink and wrinkly and at first I saw it as an ugly little creature. There was a big glob of blood on her face and I gently wiped it away with the towel. She seemed much cuter now.

"Shhh, baby. Harley's gotcha now hunny." I whispered.

"Push, Cassie!" I heard Red call out loudly, and Cassie answered with a grunt. Her screaming had stopped, but tears continued to stream down her face.

She turned her head and I got a good look at her face. It was sweaty and flushed, her normally calm and deep green eyes were wide and red rimmed. But there was something wrong. They weren't just red, they were glassy and sort of glazed over, like she was in a trance.

"Hey, Red, I think something's wrong with Cassie-" I started to say but I was interrupted by more screaming and crying. The other baby was out.

"Another girl." Red announced and quickly severed the cord. "Harley get my bag in the car and look for a jar filled with a bright red liquid."

"You mean the stuff you've been working on for months now?"

"Yes Harley! Get a eye dropper, fill it with the liquid and give it to the baby." she commanded. "Now, Harley we don't have much time."

"Much time for what?" I asked innocently. I had no idea what she wanted with this baby. A week after Cassie visited us at Red's big plant-house-thing she drove back out to Gotham for a few hours and came back in eerily chipper mood. Then she locked herself up in her plant-house for a super long time and came out with that red stuff. All the while I had to entertain myself with my hyenas and keep them from peeing on Red's scary plants (she hates that.)

"Just do it Harley! You know the plan!" she snapped.

I ran downstairs, cradling the baby close to my bosom and out to red's car. I popped open the trunk and dug around in a dark blue tote bag. The jar was tightly closed and I had to put the baby down inside the trunk while I tried to pry it open.

With a final twist the lid came off and the liquid inside sloshed around a bit, spilling on my jean shorts and dribbling down my leg. I sighed and swiped at dark wet spot on the shorts and set it down to look for the eyes dropper. I filled it up and held it to the baby's mouth. I didn't have to force her mouth open because she was still crying, an with a little squeeze, three droplets of the stuff plopped into her mouth, like rain.

"Just a spoonfulla suga, baby!" I said, as her screaming began to quiet down, until she stopped crying completely. Her eyelids dropped and a peaceful slumber overcame her little face. It was just too cute! If I had a baby with Mistah J, I'd want it to look just like this one!

No sooner had I twisted the lid back on the jar did I hear the gravel behind me crunch and the familiar sound of a car engine cut off.

"Who the hell are you?" A dark haired woman demanded as she climbed out of the passenger's side of the car.

I quickly shut the trunk with the baby still inside, and smiled brightly at her. "Hiya! I'm Harley Quinn! Im a friend of Cassie! She just had her baby!"

"What the fuck! Are you serious?!?" she screamed. "Sarah get your ass outta the car! Cassie had her kid!"

"Mother-! For real? Shit, come on!!" the tall brunette in the drivers seat said, astonishment etched on her face. She and the other girl raced up stairs into the house and disappeared.

"Hurry up Red, they're coming." I murmured. I took off after the two women and up to Cassie's room, where Red was standing over her with the second baby. Cassie was propped up against a few pillows and had her arms out. Her face was pale and her eyes were pink and puffy, but a weak smile was plastered on her face as her baby was laid directly into the crook of her arm and rested against her chest.

The baby cried very little as Cassie stroked it's cheek gently and said "Y'know, it's funny, I barely remember pushing her out. That stuff you gave me was like LSD or something Pam…"

"I know Cassie. Just remember to take the raspberry tea and the baby will be nice and strong if you breast-feed her." Red said soothingly. "In the mean time, Harley and I have somewhere to be so you and your friends take it easy."

She sighed heavily. "Thank you Pam."

That was my cue. "Yeah Cass! See you around!" I chirped and skipped over to her bedside. I planted a kiss on the baby's forehead and gave Cass's hand a squeeze before Red gave me a look that signaled it was time to go.

We walked casually out to the car and I plopped casually into the passenger's seat. Red backed down the driveway and we sped down the road for a mile or two until Red slowed to a halt.

She turned and said "Get the baby out and bring her up front. Scarecrow wants her alive."

**.**

**A/N Drama!!!!!!!! Yes, im aware that im a horrible, evil person for ending it there. Im really sorry for that but i had not choice.**

**Okay guys here's the deal. I'm going to take Cassie away from the Batman setting for the next story, with no Jonathan, Harley, Ivy, or nothing. When that story is finished, I'm going to tie it into another Batman story. I promise it will be worth your while!! Please oh Please Review!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
